Something A Do About Glyphs
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Pyrrha and Weiss share a special night, with Pyrrha playing her part as submissive to Weiss's part as dominant. Dinner unfolds and Pyrrha wants to give her all to Weiss, and thus the night continues, ending with Pyrrha suspended by glyphs, leaking all over the drawing room carpet...


_AN: If you would like to commission me, please send an email to valkurion7 . Commissions start from only $7!_

* * *

 **Something A Do About Glyphs**

"What was that dear? You want to be tied up tonight?" Weiss asked just to check as she and Pyrrha cuddled on the sofa. It was the winding down period, after work when the offices of CEO and Headmistress were closed and partners were bonding to become one.

The dominant heiress was her usual self, warm, protective and wanting to love her woman up and down, every inch of Pyrrha's beautiful and surprisingly submissive self. It was a small part of the tall amazon that had caught Weiss off guard at the start of their relationship, learning that the woman she expected to be more dominant than herself was, in fact, one of the largest submissives that Weiss had had the pleasure of beating, fucking and using every inch of during a session. The thing that had made the white haired duchess fall in love with Pyrrha, was the utter unrelenting beauty and adorable personality once all of the sex was done. When they were amidst aftercare with Pyrrha never wanting to come back from her subspace.

Pyrrha Nikos was the most beautiful woman in the world, and to feel her shallow and purring frame in her arms made Weiss feel supreme and blissfully at peace in all things. Pyrrha was all she needed in life, her ultimate partner who shared her everything. Her house, her fortune, and her body. It was a beautiful partnership, one both parties were happily complicit with.

But Weiss had never tied Pyrrha up with glyphs before, at least, not in the air before. The redhead wanted it regardless, wanted to be securely lifted and held with her woman's semblance, totally unable to break free or to escape or barely move her limbs. And then she wanted Weiss to take the Femspear that the little heiress had swiped from her and Winter's line of realistic, responsive and reacting strap on dildos and plunge it deep inside of her. She wanted the little mistress to hoist her in the air via glyphs, to dip her head below her own waist and force Pyrrha to lick her cunt well and good, to lick it clean and only then would Weiss reward her with her cock, her spear. Pyrrha wanted Weiss to deprive her of her senses, to gag her, to mask her face with the latex face hood she'd bought, to cover her emerald eyes as she made Pyrrha almost choke on the most glorious of blowjobs, slurping either her carpet of white hair or her spear that would make her inner walls ripple with the sensation of deep throated conviction and movement.

Pyrrha wanted to just be Weiss's toy this time, something to be used not to be loved or cared for during sex. She wanted Weiss Schnee to punish, brand, bruise, lock up and use to achieve orgasm after orgasm. She truly wanted to be put through a sexual gauntlet of pain and pleasure.

"I want to be tied up, to be suspended, to be gagged and blinded, branded and beaten, spanked and flogged and racked up, chained to chair if you would like my love. I really would like to be your tool this evening, something to be used not to be cared for," Pyrrha confessed, a little vulnerable and feeling mightily exposed as she told Weiss her deepest and most reserved fantasies.

She squirmed a little, and Weiss's arm fell from her back to her waist, with the other joining it to hold Pyrrha so close and safely. While being her deviant little dominant, Weiss was still the most caring mistress Pyrrha had ever been with. "You take such beautiful care of me when I enter my subspace darling. You keep me safe, never extend those boundaries I set for us, you make me feel worshipped when you fuck me. Tonight I want you to let loose, to shatter those boundaries and fuck me and treat me how you deeply desire to Weiss, my dear." She continued, her eyes welling up a little with her beautiful emerald eyes.

How Weiss loved Pyrrha's eyes.

"Shhh, hush my lovely goddess," Weiss hushed her as she began to well a little more, close a cry. She brought her in for a warm and loving embrace of security and kissed her closed eyelids then her lips. "Relax my dear, we can do it, I can do it if you give your utter and unconditional consent," Weiss informed her, holding her tenderly, resting her head of red hair on her own still bountiful set of breasts behind her padded black bra. She stroked Pyrrha's hair, brushing it behind her ears and making her blush with every kiss of her scalp and every stroke between the autumn red follicles. "Relax my baby, we will have your night. But first we should have dinner together, and I will need your complete consent recorded my love, you know."

Pyrrha sniffled, cuddling Weiss close, burying her head in between the perfect cushions that were her luscious breasts. "I know Miss, and I give it. I, Pyrrha Nikos, submissive to Miss Weiss Schnee, wholly give my complete consent for her to dominate me in any manner she sees fit this night." Pyrrha whined, cuddling Weiss closer and closer still. She never wanted to leave her embrace, to leave that pleasantly wintery aura surrounding her like a log fire cabin up in Atlas's mountain regions near the north pole.

Weiss was that, Pyrrha's North Pole.

"Then Weiss Schnee will make sure her darling submissive, Pyrrha Nikos, enjoys a night of sexual and bodily pleasure that she will never forget," Weiss smiled, kissing her redheaded sub on the tip of her nose. Pyrrha wasn't a pet like other girls and boys Weiss had entertained throughout her sexual career as a dominant in the circles of taboo play in Vale and in Atlas. She was not a slave either, like a lot of the girls Weiss trained that eventually moved onto other dominants, such a certain blonde Weiss had roughly and vigorously housed and trained as one of the pleasing sex slaves she'd seen. That blonde was currently with Weiss sister, fulfilling all manner of desires and tasks as a slave. Pyrrha was Weiss's partner, her equal and her everything.

The dominant left the comfort of the sofa and stood with her madam's hands balled into fists and nestled into the curve of her amplified hips, tightened and emphasised by the corset under her blouse. Weiss adored wearing corsets and often wore them for work and everyday life. She always offered Pyrrha the same and the redhead equally as often took that chance. "First my sweet, dinner, and I have a three course sitting for which your tongue will limber and your body crave more and more," Weiss winked as she turned and swayed away, enticing Pyrrha all the more with subtle wiggles of her busty behind.

Dinner took a while too, in which every passing minute made Pyrrha more and more wanting for contact and heated exchange from her beautiful Weiss.

The redhead wanted nothing more than to feel Weiss pressing herself against her, her latex and rigid corset against Pyrrha's lower abdomen, her perky and smooth, sensual chest rubbing against Pyrrha's as her upper chest was roped and strapped along with a handmade harness. She wanted her legs, gripped tightly by the leather thigh highs tinted red Weiss had lavished her with one day after a weekend's worth of long work that had impacted their time together.

Most of all, Pyrrha was craving more and more to have her wrists clasped together by a single glyph, pulled into the air to hold up her upper body, with two more around her ankles, spreading her perfect legs apart and help up a little higher. She wanted so dearly for Weiss to pull out her riding crop she'd gotten from the dominant and submissive collective last summer, the one Miss Goodwitch had awarded her with. And then Pyrrha wanted Weiss to guide her through the harsh tunnel all the way into her blissful subspace, where the redhead herself would be reduced to her vulnerable, malleable and complicit self, wishing to do anything at all to make Weiss happy, to make her serviced, and, more than anything, to make her come.

"Viola!" Weiss proclaimed, serving Pyrrha their appetisers first - a simple but beautiful looking pan-fried scallops on a bed of simple veg. It looked splendid and as Pyrrha took the first bite she announced that followed how it looked exactly in how it tasted. It was amazing, making Pyrrha's legs feel a little gelatinous as she rubbed her thighs together under the table, pulling down the hem of her shirt.

Weiss could tell how lustful Pyrrha was becoming, but with the choker around her neck, with the small padlock dangling from it, she could do nothing as the submissive. It was Weiss's signature motif, collaring her subs and keeping the keys on her at all times. With men, the few and far between specimens of the male body she'd kept as subs before, it was worse. She remembered all three of them, the only three she'd kept and trained to think without the use of their cocks. Neptune, he was a darling for her, but boring before too long. Ren lasted the longest, and he was perfect for the time she kept him and his beautiful cock locked in her cage and key. The third Weiss never spoke of, for it was the reason she only dated women now, the reason she was basically engaged to Pyrrha at this point.

To tease her loving and struggling submissive through the duration of the meal, Weiss pulled the small key to the symbolic padlock dangling from Pyrrha's neck from her inside bra pocket and placed it simply on the table. There it lay, quaint and just in view, solitary, away enough from Weiss's painted fingertips and far, far out of reach of Pyrrha. It was merely placed there to remind the submissive of her position and of the power Weiss held. She was her dominant. Nothing could be done to Pyrrha, even by her own hand without Weiss saying so, and Weiss having Pyrrha's consent, which she did so long as the redhead did not invoke the simple word 'Justicia'.

Pyrrha never invoked 'Justicia', unless she had pulled a muscle or she gained a hazardous cramp. Never did it end the scene, never.

"I can tell how testy you are becoming my darling, but relax, enjoy the meal I prepared for us both, you'll have your fun soon enough my love," Weiss reminded her, sipping the small glass of white wine she had. Her wine was always white, and Pyrrha's always red and almost always a spritzer. It was only ever not when she was either already drunk, or sad, or extremely wanting her dominant's heated touch between her legs.

With that, Pyrrha calmed and ate the starter fairly quickly.

Mains and desserts came quickly and disappeared equally so, small in sizes, as Weiss wanted to make sure Pyrrha would not be so stuffed by the gracious food she couldn't be stuffed by the Femspear and other toys and tools the mistress had at her disposal. Mostly it was to space out the evening and spend a little more time as a couple and a partnership, while all the while silently teasing and pushing Pyrrha closer and closer to the edge, making her squirm as Weiss enjoyed making everyone. She did so in the conference room and in the bedroom. But she had a plan on what she was going to make tonight all about.

She would strip while Pyrrha was lazing on the beautiful loveseat in the drawing room, watching something on the television, possibly even listening to some audio Weiss enjoyed to use from time to time, watching a hypnotic spiral on the screen. And while she did, Weiss would strip, become stark naked in her dressing room, even fondling and massaging her own breasts, which were far larger than anyone ever anticipated under her dresses. She would clamp her own nipples with some pegs, making them throb and pulse under the strain to make the mistress wet and ready. Weiss loved to make herself soaking, ready for her slaves and her partners to clean it with their lips and tongues. Why would she clean it so boringly when her subs could do it so more pleasurable. Then Weiss would adorn her perfect black latex corset, cut under the bust so her bountiful chest could be fully overflowing for Pyrrha to gawk at while she still had her sense of sight, but Weiss would relieve her of that soon enough with a blindfold. Next would come to the thigh high latex boots, and long and studded heels, all topped with long gloves that would extend almost to the shoulder. And then the necklace. The one Pyrrha had bought for Weiss when they had finally settled on their agreement of sexual dominance and obedience.

Her tools would be set, anything and everything Pyrrha might want and what Weiss might use regardless. The agreement and the consent Pyrrha had given meant that the smaller dominant could use what she saw fit to push Pyrrha completely over the edge as she was hanging from the floor by Weiss's magical glyphs. The more and more the silver-haired beauty thought about using all the amazing devices in her bags and drawers and boxes, the more and more she began to wetten her dress, for in her own home she almost never wore anything between her lower lips and her clothing. Security and comfort meant neither of them had to and Weiss was a proud selective mistress. She could hardly wait to hoist the gorgeous redhead in the air, plunge a diamond plug between her two beautiful rear cheeks, have her perky nipples clamped as hard as they could be, her breasts nearly popping from the tightness of the rope harness and to have her lips dripping and drooling with saliva and the residue of Weiss's own come and wetness on either side of a soft ball gag.

One of Weiss's most prized pictures deep in the album collection of their time together was Pyrrha blinded by a fold and sucking on the juicy ball of her old gag.

Perhaps tonight, Weiss would use the blocker contacts on her…

When dinner was eventually done, and Pyrrha nestled neatly on the sofa, after the mistress had changed herself and was now dressed in her cliche and chiche dominatrix uniform, (an ensemble of latex, rubber, PVC and some black leather, with her hair done up perfect in a side tail) Weiss came down, her nipples pinched between the pegs and reddening so profusely before her. They ached and throbbed so much she feel them moan into her breasts, making them feel heavy too, which set off the rest of her. Her bare cunt was beginning to wetten and slightly drip as she came down the stairs to see her submissive slut. She would make Pyrrha lick it clean even if she had to bind her wrists early on. The riding crop was wrapped around her wrist with the long stick of it poking out down her splendid figure.

"Now, my dear slut, shall we begin?" Weiss asked, an eyebrow raised and her spiked heels elevating her to Pyrrha's height, but the redhead would be on her knees on the floor and then in the air for the duration of this. "On your knees, my slut and come lick your mistress's heels before she lets you have a single ounce of either pleasure or pain," Weiss ordered Pyrrha, her tone and the way she spoke down to her made Pyrrha propel almost instantly into her darling and galactic subspace, where Weiss was god and she was enthralled to obey her commands.

The redhead slithered from the gorgeous seat down to her knees on the floor, bowed to Weiss like a convert and then crawled, as low as she could, across the drawing to her mistress, breasts pressed into the carpet. "Ah, ah. Slut." Weiss stopped her, now taking up the word to call for her, as she did often when they were engaged in a scene. It was both a term used to speak to Pyrrha in the dominant way, but also to make sure she knew that they were in a scene and Weiss was now in charge fully. "Slut, what are you doing wrong?" Weiss asked the redhead, who looked around at herself, not seeing anything wrong with herself.

"I… I'm fully clothed mistress?" Pyrrha asked, hoping she was right as she started to pull down her long skirt and panties too. But Weiss had caught her and had to punish her for her transgression.

She walked the rest of the distance to her bowing and already almost whimpering partner, holding the upper hem of her skirt and silky white panties halfway down the superb curve of her rear. Weiss held a small glyph around her behind and hoisted it up so it was at the striking height. "Now, now, Pyrrha my beautiful slut. You know what happens when you do something wrong or as I have not asked. Thinking to engage in play without first undressing is a small but serious offence my sweet, and thus you must be punished so you learn. Correct?" Weiss asked, wanting to make sure that Pyrrha knew what she was being punished for and why. She knew already just how Weiss would do it. Half of the reason why was to make her ass red before they could start. But with punishment came a possible reward should the tall and slender redhead be able to take it. And Pyrrha could take so much in terms of what Weiss could dole out to her.

Pyrrha winced a little as she felt the leather head of the riding crop roll and slide down and across all areas of the naked flesh of her ass, down to her panties as cold fingertips pulled them down the rest of the way - To the inlet of Pyrrha's knees. Weiss was going to have some fun with this.

"Yes Mistress, I must be punished for not remembering to be naked for you, I'm such a ditz when I'm craving your touch and your cunt Mistress," Pyrrha spoke softly, burying her head in the carpet as her ass was held up, the top curve of the cheeks still being caressed by the crop. She deeply loved it, the texture of the cured leather on her bare flesh, and she was wishing for such a wallop with it, to make her cry from the sharp sting of a good spanking.

And at her response, she felt the leather leave her, and then followed with a crack of the crop and a mass stinging from her right butt cheek. "Oww!" Pyrrha cried, once the head of the crop came down again on the opposing cheek, making Pyrrha's emerald eyes water a little. It was painful, such force behind the crop, but heaven's bells she loved it, it made the lower lips that were her nether regions cry with sweet and succulent wetness, the mound and the sides themselves a little puffy with want and lust. Oh, how she was beginning to burn for more, for contact down there either dry or wet from Weiss's tongue. Even penetration, she was holding out hope for that, for the Femspear while she was hoisted in the air from the glyphs. "Thank you, Mistress," Pyrrha tried to get out but another harsh spank came from the hard head of the crop, it broke out, like a crackle of thunder around the room. Then another came on the opposing cheek, and then one more again on the right, and a final one on the left again. Then came Weiss hand to rub down the redness and the marks, to soothe the flesh and ensure that some bruises would show later in the day.

"Now, Slut, you know not to talk back until Mistress has doled out all of your punishment, or until she asks you to speak, isn't that right Slut?" Weiss asked, inviting Pyrrha to answer. She had permission, she was being spoken to.

"Yes, Mistress. Would you… Would you…"

"Would I what my sweet and beautiful Slut? Would I care to spank you some more?" The mistress grinned, her perfect pearly teeth glaring as she beamed. She held her hands over the beautiful curve of Pyrrha's bare and beaten ass, and she smelled the scent between them, kissing the cheeks after. Pyrrha smelled perfect, wanting, lusty and wet, oh so wet between her lower lips. "I think I shall, so keep your head down Slut."

Another three whips of the crop came down hard on both cheeks, with more sensual and beautiful rubbing of the red and afflicted areas afterwards that made Pyrrha melt into the floor, making her knees grow a little weak and her legs wobble, her cunt boiling and burning for touch. She wanted to touch so much. Her clit was ready, budding and poking from its hood inside her pussy, wanting to be touched a little. And Weiss sensed it, sensed Pyrrha's body heat soaring through the roof a little as she blushed and buried her face deeper into the floor.

"Don't think those hands can stay up there with you Slut, rub your clit, go on, and while are your at it, get those tits out Slut, I want to see those nipples hard by the time I'm done," Weiss ordered her, slapping her ass cheeks relentlessly in a frenzy of spanks with her bare hands now. The crop had done so much but Weiss was getting closer and more lustful for her girlfriend's ass. And the moans and cries coming from Pyrrha's mouth as she rubbed the clit of her own cunt. They were exquisite, as well as her round and busty breasts, now bare as Pyrrha had done away with her bra, her shirt was pulled up, the breasts dangling from under them, so full, so primed and so beautiful. Weiss would flog them so soon once she was in the air and Weiss could flay her like she was a spitroast of a woman.

Pyrrha rubbed in time of Weiss slapping her ass, making her cheeks bounce and move all by themselves, and before too long the redhead was slapping her cunt, making the ounces of pleasure pulse in time perfectly with the pain from her sore rear. She was going to be bruised more than ever with the rate Weiss was punishing her ass but she loved it. She could be unable to sit down without crying and she would have said it was all worth it. Her nipples became erect little lumps from her busty mounds and her mouth almost began to drool from the pleasure shooting up and down her body like a pinball machine. It was sublime and with every slap, every rotational rub of her clit and every pull and pinch of her erect nipples, she soared further and further to her happy paradise.

Then Weiss gave her a reprieve, stopping the slaps to rub all over her beautiful and reddening cheeks, caressing them and soothing once more, so that they would bruise and swell beautifully. "My-my-my, my dear Slut, your ass is looking beautiful now, so beautiful, I'll have to have a picture of it on the album, maybe even frame it, send it to my friends, show you off to the other dommes. I know Winter and Glynda will be so jealous. I know their submissives don't dare bruise as well as you do my Slut." Weiss boasted, kissing both cheeks, one after the other again and again until she heard Pyrrha nearly purring like a blushing but proud kitten.

Weiss took her scroll from the table and snapped up shot after shot of the red ass fully born for her, eclipsing the rest of the beautiful redhead as she continued to rub her throbbing pussy and pinch at her tits. It was sublime, the sight of such a rear, with the legs only slightly parted for fingers to slip between them to rub such a wet and beautiful pussy. She sent the pictures to her circle of dommes and then set the scroll back aside. "In a few short moments, you'll have all the girls wanting to come and fuck you within an inch of your life my Slut, now move those fingers and keep pinching those tits. I want those nipples so hard I can play them like a cello my Slut." Weiss commanded her still, and Pyrrha obeyed.

Her fingers were removed and as they transferred to her unoccupied breast, Weiss plunged her nose and mouth in for the pussy, licking at it and slurping at the wetness that had seeped from her submissive this whole time. She cleaned the lower lips of the redhead curve to curve, even biting and nibbling at the puffy cushions of sensitive flesh for a while, making Pyrrha cry out in euphoric scream as she did, and then returning to lick her clean.

The scroll pinged a few times but Weiss was wholly consumed with consuming the submissive's wetness and her cunt, eager to get it primed and ready to flog and to penetrate. Once she was finally ready and Pyrrha's cunt in a pristine condition, with wetness already seeping from her again, Weiss snapped her semblance, and her glyphs warped into being.

Two formed around Pyrrha's wrists, dragging them from her nipples and up into the air, slowly drawing near each other until they were one, and two more formed, one around each ankle that aided the redhead's ascent into the air. All at once she was suspended, held in the air of the room by three glyphs and Weiss stood before her, her own cunt dripping from the continuously pleasurable strain around her own nipples with the bulbous plug that was stuffed in Weiss's own ass.

"You wanted me to suspend you, my dear… How does it feel? Not being able to move?" Weiss asked her and Pyrrha simply moaned in response, feeling slightly less and empty without having Weiss's tongue buried in the lips of her cunt.

"Mistress, thank you, thank you for the oral play and the spankings and thank you for this," Pyrrha whimpered, trying to grind her nether regions in mid-air. Weiss took note of it and brought out her special box from her bag.

Two vibrating eggs and a remote came from it first, and they slipped inside Pyrrha's cunt with more ease than Weiss ever expected, the redhead was loose and open, wetter than if she'd been bathing. Then was the gag, that wrapped around her mouth and made her look, to Weiss's eyes so beautiful, the red of the ball the same shade as the red Pyrrha wore all the time. And then the chained clamps for her nipples, together with small weights. "Since you couldn't do a satisfactory job with those fingers I'll just weigh them down Slut. Make them throb before I fuck you," Weiss grunted as she dangled them from the clamps, making Pyrrha wail from behind the muffling ball of the gag.

And finally came the blocker contacts, Weiss all time favourite toy above all else. They were contacts, that looked as normal, but completely blocked any vision Pyrrha would have. All she would see would be blackness, and once they were both in, the redhead slowly moaned, the rest of her senses restricted or outright stifled for Weiss to tease and torment her all the more.

"Now, I'm going to take my Femspear, Slut, and while you won't be able to see anything, you'll certainly be able to feel this one. I had Winter's submissive Yang help us on designing the shaft of this beauty. Let me know what you think," Weiss seductively slithered as if she had a forked tongue. All too easily did the holding end slip inside of Weiss's cunt, making her cry out a little with pleasure as it reacted to her flesh and nerves, syncing with them and soon responding with feeling. Suddenly, the appendage was rock hard and was one with Weiss. For all intents and purposes in front of them, Weiss had a cock, and it was about to be penetrating Pyrrha's cunt beautifully.

It slipped inside beautifully, even with the small nodes inside Pyrrha, vibrating and humming up her inner walls, making her pussy flood with wet juices and premature release. The head of Weiss's spear was smothered in the fluid as soon as it entered, making the dominant hum and moan like a soft tune as the rest of her was assimilated into the slit between Pyrrha's perfect legs. "Fuck, Slut your cunt feels heavenly," Weiss was powerless not to speak softly to her and in response, all Pyrrha could elicit was a long and drawn out moan, hummed through the softball that was wet from the saliva of her mouth. She was breathing so heavily as Weiss pushed the rest of her spear deep inside her submissive, past the vibing eggs and deep into her cul de sac. It was a larger model than prior and the further Weiss pushed, the more high-pitched did Pyrrha's muffled cries become.

Then, once all the way in, once Pyrrha was fully penetrated, Weiss retracted, making Pyrrha sing through the ball between her teeth, to plunge then back in and again and again, until Weiss's thrusting too fell into step, harder with every pulse and plunge of her throbbing and responsive cock. Pyrrha was like butter to hold, strapped up in the air with the glyphs doing perfect work. It was sublime and the redhead was helpless to escape or to even speak or see anything. With the blockers covering her eyes she looked like a confused doll, gagged and loving every long and drawn out thrust into and out of her pulsing and burning cunt. The shockwaves and pulses shot all along her, burning her and lighting up her every nerve and shudder of bone like she was being set beautifully aflame like an effigy. It was glorious and soon the muffled sounds coming from Pyrrha all harmonised with the very same coming from Weiss.

Those coming from the dominant were streaky, strips of long and high-pitched cries, as her cock light up with feeling and lust, humming from the vibration of the eggs as she thrust and fucked passed them.

She was fucking Pyrrha faster and harder still, beginning to pull her hand back and flick her wrist, spanking Pyrrha harder and harder again and again as she fucked her. "Fuck! Slut your cunt! Your ass! Your whole fucking body! Fuck, Slut your body is sublime!" Weiss was crying as she pushed her crotch and her extended cock in and in and deeper still, fully exploring the full length of sheathable space inside her submissive. Calling her 'Slut' and holding her in the air, not allowing her to speak out or to even see anything, it made Weiss feel so empowered. She gripped the left cheek and the waist of Pyrrha harder, thrusting so hard and fast, her cock fully running along the fleshy and serving sides of Pyrrha's inner walls.

The streaky moans went higher and higher, louder and louder, as Weiss's face grew red and her eyes looking like they were going to pop, she swore and swore. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Dust! Shit! Pyrrha you're my one and only slut Pyrrha! I love you so much!"

At that, she finally found the touchdown, her tipping point, her eruption, where she simply could not take any more, and before she could stop, her cunt whimpered and exploded from the intense heat and pressure. The wetness flowed, all shooting out of the head of her spear and all inside her submissive, who was already shuddering and shaking in the hold of the glyphs from the three or four orgasms she had reached again and again. It was so intense, more for Pyrrha to deal with and now she was tame and performing as a doll for her mistress, whose heat was coming down as her wetness shot in short streams inside Pyrrha.

Some excess seeped through her cunt and drizzled down Weiss's leg, but she was spent and Pyrrha too, they had nothing left in them to carry on. All the orgasms had pilfered all energy and remaining will to continue. But both were so thoroughly serviced and pleased.

"Oh my lord, that was splendid," Weiss later told as the two cuddled on the sofa, naked, their skin feeling lovely laying on each other. They did not even bother with a blanket to cover each other, they simply lay in the nude watching idle movies and television deep into the night. "You were amazing my dear Pyrrha," Weiss cooed as she looked her in the eyes.

They leant in together and kissed the other so sweetly.

"So were you… Mistress."


End file.
